Jacob's Revenge
by Luna rain18
Summary: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. AU, all human. Short story Sort of influenced by an episode of ER Edward Cullen ER doctor, husband, father and accused murderer. Jacob Black blames Edward for his wife, Vanessa's death. After losing a court case of malpractice against Edward Jacob decides to take matters in his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_AU, all human. Short story_

_Sort of influenced by an episode of ER_

_Edward Cullen ER doctor, husband, father and accused murderer. Jacob Black blames Edward for his wife, Vanessa's death. After losing a court case of malpractice against Edward Jacob decides to take matters in his own hands._

_ Prologue _

* * *

"I am not going to shoot you that would be stupid. I want to see you suffer. The way you look at her, like she is the water to your never-ending desert. The moment she is gone you parch you wither. You become the man I am this very moment, a man who has had his life taken away from him. I can see it in your eyes doc. Losing her would kill you but without being able to reach the end to the endless abyss. You are alive but there is no life. That is your punishment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One **

**Edward's POV**

**_"...I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious; with more offences at my beck than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves all; believe none of us."- Hamlet, scene I Act III_**

"Dr. Cullen I've told you and I will say it again. There is nothing I can do for you. There is no sign of foul play in the house, not a drop of blood. Just face it your wife left you. You can file a report with the Chicago PD in another forty-eight hours if you are still concerned." The stupid moronic officer says to me. God knows that she would not leave like this. Clearly, I know that something is wrong. People don't just get up and walk out like that, not mothers.

Charlotte our seven month old begins to cry again. I leave the kitchen to the living room. Grabbing her from the bassinet in the living room, her chubby fingers thrash about as I cradle her to my chest. Back towards the kitchen I walk back, rocking and swaying back and forth to calm her but all she really wants is her mother and I can't give her that at the moment. Trying again to reason with the rookie officer, that is all I can do. His back is already turned and he is in a place to leave out the back door. He needs to listen to me, I need him to listen to me and go and find my wife. Having Charlotte screaming in my arms might gain some sympathy, it can't hurt. I walk up closer to him

"Officer Clearwater, please listen to me." He turns around. "What you don't understand is that there was a stalker. This stalking is stalking me and my family." I say in the calmest tone one can manage under these circumstances. Charlotte begins wailing even louder and I try to comfort her again but once again it fails. I look back to the officer and he looks at me like I have just said something absurd.

"We have a report that you were stalking him. You went to his place of work and threatened him there." My face boils up with anger.

"That was after he harassed my wife and came to my place of work." I nearly lose it. I can feel myself breaking down; my wife, kidnapped by some raging lunatic who wants to see me fall, the way he has fallen. A sick bubbling feeling has my stomach in knots and I begin to panic as Charlotte is pulled from my arms. My heart races and I swivel around. I calm down a bit when I see that it is just Alice, my sister.

"Let me take her for a while so you can focus on Bella." Alice quietly conveys. I immediately let Charlotte out of my arms completely.

"All of her stuff is upstairs."

"I know Edward, just focus on making sure Bella is safe." Alice walks past me with Jasper right behind her. He glances my way and pats me on the shoulder as he follows her.

"Officer Clearwater," I say in my more sincere voice this time. "Could we please sit down and discuss this in the living room." I gesture my arms to guide him to the living room. He stops me as I begin walking towards it.

"Look Edward, there is nothing left to discuss."

"But−there is that man. His wife was a patient of mine. I know he has her you have to listen to me−−please." I plead. "Just five minutes that is all I need." The officer grumbles and stalks toward the living room. We both sit down I think about where to begin my story, ugh my brain is so fried, and I can't think knowing that she could be dead. I let out a deep breath I've been holding in and wipe the tears building in my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

"You have Five minutes Dr. Cullen." He looks at his wrist watch. The awkward silence between us continues. The words begin to pour out of me as he looks at his watch for a second time.

"A couple of years ago I had a patient by the name of Vanessa Black. She came in Provident Hospital with her husband Jacob black; she was having flu like symptoms. I treated her and due to her prior health issues she was admitted for an overnight observation. I was there all night and the hospital got slammed at about two in the morning, there was an apartment that caught on fire−or something. When I did my rounds that morning she was not getting better so I gave her a few more tests and did another work up of her blood. I passed it to a morning resident to take care of and took a nap in the call room. I was paged about four hours later because Mrs. Black was coding. We immediately took her up to surgery and it turns out that she was having a stroke. Neither I nor the other doctor had been able to catch it in time. She ended up dead because of a sudden brain hemorrhage.

"What does this have to do with anything Dr. Cullen?" He says as he rubs his temples.

"Jacob is the man that is stalking me and my family." I stress this point.

"He filed a lawsuit against me and it just went to trial two months ago. He didn't win and he was in the process of filing again but he could not find a lawyer to take the case. That is when he started stalking me and I guess he saw my wife one day and then he started stalking her and my child."

"You say Mr. Black was stalking you? What we have on file, which is what I told you before is that you were stalking him. There is a restraining order against you and at one point you disobeyed it Mr. Cullen. Mr. Black then decided to be nice and not press charges against you instead he just got the officer to give you a warning." He flips through his notes briefly. "So you are telling me that the man whom you are stalking was actually stalking you and your family and now has you wife?"

"He was stalking me first and I thought I could deal with it without intervention from the police. It got worse when he came after my wife so then I went to warn him to stay away from Bella and my family. Then he somehow turned it around to make it look like I was the crazy one, who was stalking him." Officer Clearwater gets up to leave. I immediately stand up to try and stop him.

"I have heard enough. The five minutes are up and there is nothing in your story that makes any sense. It is a busy night tonight at the police office. I don't have time to play pretend with you. There−is−no−evidence."

"Please, my wife is in serious trouble here. I have court documents that prove that he tried to sue me which implies that he has a grudge against me. Please"

"Those documents would not prove anything. Just because he tried to sue you, doesn't mean that he has a grudge. Have a good night I am leaving." He walks to the door briskly.

"I'll go find her myself because god knows you stupid police officers are blind and good for nothing." He turns his head in my direction as he opens the door.

"You do that then sir but seeing how there is a restraining order against you. You better not go near Mr. Black and I better not find you near him" He leaves and as he shuts the door behind him it slams a little harder than normal. Facing the door, I stand motionless staring at it.

I walk over to the fireplace in the living-room several pictures are arranged along the mantle. One in particular catches my eye. It is a picture of the three of us at a park. It was taken last Saturday; it was an unusually warm fall day. I had been lucky to keep my day off after several people from the staff had gotten the flu that had gone around. The picture looks happy like a little perfect bubble. How could that officer not see that in this picture? She would never leave me and our daughter like that. All the officer had to do was look at the picture to see that. Everything is ruined and it is my entire fucking fault. Suddenly a surge of energy goes through me, I grab the picture off the mantle and I smash it against the glass coffee table. The momentum of my anger increases, I swing my right fist at the brick of the fireplace. There is a cracking sound from the brick or my hand, I don't care. The decision has been made, I am going to get that bastard and no damn restraining order will stop me. I know he has her.

I run up the stairs and grab my file on Mr. Black, I then stalk to the door grab my car keys out of the dish and head to my car. My mind is in circles as I drive way beyond the speed limit to Jasper and Alice's house to make sure they can take Charlotte for the night. Then I will begin my mission. Once I reach their house I see that everyone appears to be at their house, mom, dad, Rose, Emmett and their kids. I nervously knock on the door. There is no reason I knock; my mom opens it immediately after my knuckles hit the wood. She drags me into an awkward embrace. She has cried for a while, her face is puffy and her eyes are blood-shot. As she ushers me in to the house I see that everyone is standing right there waiting, anticipating that I have brought some good news about Bella. It breaks my heart not to be able to tell them that the cops are working hard, Bella is like a biological daughter to my mom and dad, not just a daughter in-law. My mother clamps her hands at her waist and looks at me pleadingly.

"Are they going to go look for her Edward?" I bite my bottom lip, a nervous habit I picked up from my wife of all places. I then run my hand through my hair. My mother's face falls as I run my hand across my scalp. She knows this is the bad habit I do when I am nervous. "They are going to listen to you aren't they?" There's my mom, always trying to look for the best in every bad situation.

"It is not that simple mom." I look down, I feel as if I have failed everyone in this room and my wife, especially my wife. My mom's hands reach out to me and she embraces me yet again. It takes all the will power in the world to keep from breaking down into my mother's arms' like a little boy. I try to break out of the embrace to answer her. She only pulls tighter. "There is no evidence of a struggle or a break in. For all they know she just left." She finally releases me.

"That just isn't fair." My mom retorts.

"I know that is why I am going to go hunt him down myself." Six pairs of shocked eyes look at me.

"Edward you can't just do that especially alone." My dad says.

"I'll gladly come with you man." Emmett fires back. Dad gives Emmett a stern look, Emmett seems unfazed by it and shrugs his shoulders. "What, all I am saying is that, that bastard has my sister in-law and I'm about to do something about it."

"You will do no such thing Emmett Cullen." Rose chirps. Emmett I guess senses his wife's seriousness because he actually shuts up for once.

"I don't see that there would be any other way. Black has her and the cops won't do anything. Even if I wait forty-eight hours and report it what will they do then, post some flyers about it. She could be dead by then. I don't have a choice and I need her, I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist." I finish in a huff. My father opens his mouth but nothing comes out he closes it and looks at me in sympathy. "I just came here to make sure Charlotte is alright and to ask if you guys could take care of her for the night or so."

"Of course, we will take good care of her." Alice says.

"Is she sleeping, can I see her for a moment?" Alice shakes her head in sympathy and retrieves Charlotte from a spare room. This is leaving me feeling so torn between the two of them and I know exactly what Bella would expect me to do and I feel awful for not doing as she wishes. I hold Charlotte tightly and watch her big hazel bug eyes peer at me in knowing and fascination. She tries to pull off my nose with her chubby little hands and giggles. I run my face through her bronze curls. She smells like her favourite bubble bath soap. I inhale deeply and pass her back to Alice. Charlotte tries to grab my shirt but her little hands let go as soon as Alice begins to pull. Her eyes go wild in desperation and a tiny wale escapes her rose-red lips. I pat her on the head and kiss her goodbye. Her wails of desperation get louder as Alice takes her.

"You better come home safe Edward. Charlotte needs at least one parent." Alice states.

"That is my plan, but I will not stop until I have brought Bella home safe."

"Of course that is your plan Edward." Alice hands Charlotte to my mother and hugs me. She tries to whisper something in my ear but I can only catch the last word, "pocket". I head back to my car and drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The car purrs to a stop at the first shoulder I can find. The file I have on Jacob sits in the passenger seat mocking me. I have read it a thousand times and I don't know where to start. The address he was living in and had before the lawsuit is now foreclosed. It has been for about two months. His dad lives out in some small town hours away from here. It would not be the best idea. Where would he take her? My hands rub my forehead and I feel the wrinkles that have started getting worse with age. That reminds me of what Bella said the other day about my face she thought the increase of creases on my forehead were distinguishing. She's convinced that I have gotten better with age and I tend to disagree. This memory only brings anguish. I need her more than anyone knows. Her breath, her words, her beauty, her brains, they hold every ounce of sanity I have.

I bow my head and do something that had never occurred to me to do, I pray. I have never been a church goer or much of a believer, my dad's dad was a church man and Carlisle tends to sway that way too. He believes in that stuff but he likes to forge his own path to Christ not be forced into a box and that is how he was with us, which is why I refuse to see. There is no room in my head for that nonsense when I have science to guide my life. But sitting her now I will do anything to get my wife back. Although I suppose God would not listen to me if my intentions are not entirely true and then right after the pray is answered I will not bother with that crap again. I am a selfish moron, who's going to hell and using God with no intention of keeping any promises made when I pray. But I still pray anyway. When I finish my make-shift prayer I tilt my head back up resting against the head rest. Through the window I can see the tiny droplets of snow like ice-rain falling from the sky hit my window and melt but just before they melt I can see the deformedness of them. Deformed from the inconsistent weather causing the ice to not form properly, this feels a bit like my life. I need to get back to reality. That file has to have the answer.

I have the file memorized and while flipping through it again I feel a clicking in my head of cogs finally clicking together, moving forward. The house he lost after the court battle. It hasn't been long since he lost the house and in this shitty housing market it may not sell right away. He could be storing her there. I take another look at the paper with the address to the foreclosed home Jacob had owned. It is in a nice neighbourhood. A house like that should have been bought off the market quickly. My shining hope blinks out. But I should at least check it out. Make sure it is occupied and not still for sale. There is no reason to leave a hole, everything idea must be checked out.

The drive feels long, only fifteen miles but those fifteen miles are anxiety driven. Pulling up to the house I notice the decaying look of it and the for-sale sign. It hasn't been bought and it is falling apart. This is not what I was expecting. The houses surrounding it are all very nice and this neighbourhood is in the rich area of Chicago. After idling in my car parked in front of his house I cut the engine and decide to take a peek inside. I should have thought to bring a flashlight; my cell phone will have to do.

As I reach the door I sense that something is looking at me, looking around though I can't see anything suspicious. That feeling, tightening of the abdomen and the increase of saliva is leaving an uneasiness in me. The door groans but the door is unlocked, I breathe out in relief that I don't need to wake the neighbours up while I break down the door. The fact that the door is not locked makes me think that I may have found him. The door would be locked in any normal situation.

Through the door I am standing in a foyer, there are only two options after that. I could go upstairs or to the basement. I had never pegged Jacob as a smart man who would do something original. Clichés lead me to the basement along with my gut. The cell phone works moderately well as a flashlight but I can see that the battery won't hold any longer. I need to get in and out quick, get in and get out, simple enough. Slowly slink across the kitchen, down the oversized, dirty hallway just past the main staircase. The door has been left open. It is almost like it someone, Jacob has expected me to come here. Maybe my brain is over thinking things here. The door could mean absolutely nothing.

The first stairs down into the basement are creaky and the wood on a couple of the stairs are half split off so it is not really there at all. I reach the first landing I and I can get a bit of a visual of the right half of the basement. It is just unfinished not even any dry wall. A beige vintage laundry washer and dryer sit against the wall closet to me, a box of detergent, and some stain remover sit upon a table. Other than those items there really are only some dusty boxes on the floor. Standing here I can't see majority of the basement so I will need to go further down to scope out the rest of the area. The first step I take my foot goes right through the board. I jolt back and reclaim my balance clutching the railing. Using my height, I take only every other step and I reach the bottom without causality.

Pointing my cell phone to my left I see nothing but more boxes piled against the underbelly of the stairs. I smell a sanitary smell that would rival any hospital odor. I can't pin point where the origins are but I have noticed that it has gotten stronger since I came down from the landing to the basement floor. To the left of me the water heater and furnace sit coated in more dust. I am beginning to think that no one has been down here in ages. I have wasted too much time and the battery on my cell phone has begun to buzz in my hand to remind me to find a charger.

I see a door; leading to a rather large room it is the only thing in here that been finished. Everything else here is cement and not even any insulation. I also see that there is a lock on the door. Do I dare break it? I really don't have much of a choice and I will do anything to find her. As I walk towards the door my cell-phone finally gives out. Shit, this was not exactly well planned. I can't see anything. I feel the rest of the way to the door. That sanitary stench is getting stronger and my stomach is getting queasier. My mind races why on earth would there be a sanitary stench similar to bleach here unless there was clean up of something or someone. My heart rises up into my throat. She is not dead she—no.

The door doesn't feel sturdy, kicking it in or ramming it in just might be possible. I grasp the door knob and ram my shoulder into the door. There is a groan along with a shrill crack. One more swing at it should open it. I put all of my body weight into it this time. The door cracks even more and it opens slightly jagged with part of it still stuck to the lock. My hands blindly pick at splintered pieces to open the door completely.

Stepping foot in the room the over whelming smell of bleach has another accompanying smell, something distinctly like blood or something metallic pervades my nostrils. I can`t see a thing, I'm left to only being able to feel around the room against the wall like a mouse or rat. I walk low along the ground half crawling along the floor. The floor is ice-cold and unfinished like the rest of the basement. The room clearly is only for keeping someone hidden. As I turn the corner I feel a wet substance on the floor. There isn`t enough light for eyes even if adjusted to the dark to see anything. I smear my fingers on the wet patch on the floor and sniff the substance. It appears that it is blood and bleach mixed together. This was the smell of the room. Oh—God. My palms get sweaty, my breathing gets erratic. My mind goes racing a million thoughts and reasons why I found blood on the floor. None of these thought lead to anything positive.

I inch further and my head makes contact with something metal. I brace my hands in front of me to analyze the metal. It is a pole about two inches thick, it is completely hollow. That sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach only overwhelms me now. I know I may find her here and I know that she is dead. The smell of blood once again breaks me from my mantra of denial. I need to make sure, to get closure, a reason to find that son of a bitch and kill him slowly. He doesn't know but he has created a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

_**I Will Love You**_

_"I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder, as a cloud loves bats and as a range loves braes. I will love you as misfortune loves orphans, as fire loves innocence and as justice loves to sit and watch while everything goes wrong. I will love you as a battlefield loves young men and as peppermints love your allergies, and I will love you as the banana peel loves the shoe of a man who was just struck by a shingle falling off a house. I will love you as a volunteer fire department loves rushing into burning buildings and as burning buildings love to chase them back out, and as a parachute loves to leave a blimp and as a blimp operator loves to chase after it._

_I will love you as a dagger loves a certain person's back, and as a certain person loves to wear dagger proof tunics, and as a dagger proof tunic loves to go to a certain dry cleaning facility, and how a certain employee of a dry cleaning facility loves to stay up late with a pair of binoculars, watching a dagger factory for hours in the hopes of catching a burglar, and as a burglar loves sneaking up behind people with binoculars, suddenly realizing that she has left her dagger at home. I will love you as a drawer loves a secret compartment, and as a secret compartment loves a secret, and as a secret loves to make a person gasp, and as a gasping person loves a glass of brandy to calm their nerves, and as a glass of brandy loves to shatter on the floor, and as the noise of glass shattering loves to make someone else gasp, and as someone else gasping loves a nearby desk to lean against, even if leaning against it presses a lever that loves to open a drawer and reveal a secret compartment. I will love you until all such compartments are discovered and opened, and until all the secrets have gone gasping into the world. I will love you until all the codes and hearts have been broken and until every anagram and egg has been unscrambled._

_I will love you until every fire is extinguished and until every home is rebuilt from the handsomest and most susceptible of woods, and until every criminal is handcuffed by the laziest of policemen. I will love until M. hates snakes and J. hates grammar, and I will love you until C. realizes S. is not worthy of his love and N. realizes he is not worthy of the V. I will love you until the bird hates a nest and the worm hates an apple, and until the apple hates a tree and the tree hates a nest, and until a bird hates a tree and an apple hates a nest, although honestly I cannot imagine that last occurrence no matter how hard I try. I will love you as we grow older, which has just happened, and has happened again, and happened several days ago, continuously, and then several years before that, and will continue to happen as the spinning hands of every clock and the flipping pages of every calendar mark the passage of time, except for the clocks that people have forgotten to wind and the calendars that people have forgotten to place in a highly visible area. I will love you as we find ourselves farther and farther from one another, where we once we were so close that we could slip the curved straw, and the long, slender spoon, between our lips and fingers respectively._

_I will love you until the chances of us running into one another slip from slim to zero, and until your face is fogged by distant memory, and your memory faced by distant fog, and your fog memorized by a distant face, and your distance distanced by the memorized memory of a foggy fog. I will love you no matter where you go and who you see, no matter where you avoid and who you don't see, and no matter who sees you avoiding where you go. I will love you no matter what happens to you, and no matter how I discover what happens to you, and no matter what happens to me as I discover this, and no matter how I am discovered after what happens to me as I am discovering this."__-Lemony Snicket_

* * *

I follow the pole and rising up to my full height on my knees. There is in the pitched dark a shadowed bump against a bed I feel around, defiantly a bed. The bump looks like a curvature of a feminine type. If there was only some light, I need some sort of light. I dig in my pocket to retrieve my cell-phone to somehow will it to work. Of course that is impossible and as frustrated as I am I throw it into the darkness. It hits a wall and a cracking sound echo's off rattling in my ears. My eyes linger on the spot in the darkness where I chucked the phone.

* * *

A metallic jingling sound draws my attention back to the direction of the bed. My heart stills as I get closer to the body. I inch my hands closer to the location of the sound. I feel a metal chain; I follow it until I reach a cuff—a hand cuff? The hand attached to it pulls back weakly. Movement—alive, she is alive. I grasp the hand attached to the cuff, too shocked to utter a word or think that it is anyone but my wife. But I know it is her, I know her hands and these are her hands. The wedding ring and the specific one of a kind engagement ring are there upon her fingers. The movement against the cuff stops once I a grab the hand.

* * *

"Bella, sweetheart you are going to be alright. I am here and I am going to free you." Her hand grasps mine a little harder to show an understanding. I get up off of my knees and feel around for the edge of the bed and sit down. I need to think of a way to free here and get us the fuck out of here. I don't know how badly she is injured and I don't have a light to see the injuries.

* * *

Think Edward, there has to be a way. I stroke her hand to calm down. I need a clear head to think. Suddenly I remember Alice earlier when she hugged me she said something and I all heard was pocket. I check all of my pockets I finally reach my last side pocket and I find a lighter. My face lights up in jubilation, how will I ever thank my favourite sister? It is as if she knew the future. I kiss the lighter. How she knew I would need a lighter I will never know. Alice has always just known things.

* * *

The lighter is an older style metal lighter. Once I open it stays lit, this is perfect. Flipping the lighter open the light only illuminates a fraction of my hand. I won't be able to see much but it is better to see a fraction than barely anything at all. Moving the lighter closer to her I can vaguely see her, both her hands tied to different handcuffs then attached together and then to the bed, her mouth has some dirty rag around it and dried blood all over her. Her eyes ghost over the flame I stare into her eyes brimming with tears watching the dancing flame. I take a deep breath and get back to unlocking her.

The bed is made of metal so breaking it is out of the question. I move the flame around a little more to get a better understanding of the room. As soon as I move the flame completely away from her face she becomes frantic, her body trembles and muffled cries escape. I put the lighter back to where she can see me and I can see her. I try soothing her, I rip the rag off of her mouth and it lands around her neck. Stroking her cheek I lean my head down close to hers and whisper that I am going to get her out of here, reassurances to help calm her down to help me see clearly.

Looking around for something to help us escape I hear a groan above my head coming from the floor above me, the sound moves and it gets closer until I can hear the sound of someone coming down the basement stairs.

"I know you are here Edward I can see your fucking shiny, pricey, Volvo on my street. How many patients did you have to kill to get the promotion to afford it?" Jacob says and I can picture the venom seething out of his mouth at this very moment. I try to swallow but my Adams apple is stuck and I can feel the bile rising again. I thought I had more time. Bella is panicking again and I don't think there are any words in the world that could calm her. I cup her cheek again and rub my thumb along her cheek. Kissing her forehead softly as if I may never see her again and then without saying a word I close the lighter and go back down to the floor waiting for him to come.

The heavy footsteps finally reach the cement floor. He blinds a huge flashlight in the room directed right at me. He looks like hell; his clothes are soiled, holy and ripped. His eyes are blood-shot and in the hand he not using to hold the flashlight is a gun. The only two things I can hope for is that he is a bad shot or as drunk as he appears and becomes a bad shot. I can hear the handcuffs jiggle louder against the bed-frame as he gets closer and raises the gun higher.

"I have to say this feels good, real good." He is about a foot away from me. I stand up to match his height.

"If you are going to hurt me at least let my wife go, she has nothing to do with the grudge you have against me." He points the gun towards the bed and his aim slides lower and lower. My feet react and race in front of the loaded gun.

"Move!" He bellows as loud as he can, slobber hangs out of his mouth.

"Do you think I am going to move to let you shoot my wife point-blank? I made a vow to this woman to protect her at all costs. You are going to have to shoot me before you ever get to her." I don't feel any fear as I say those words to him. I will protect her, she is my life. He moves several inches forward and jabs his gun in my chest and then raises the gun higher. It now lies, aimed above my head.

"When I say move you move!"

"You can huff all you want. It doesn't mean I will move." His eyes look livid, like a bear Emmett once stirred out of hibernation to early while we were camping as teenagers. I am beginning to realize that he may not be a reasonable as I thought. I wish I could convince him to let her go and then just shoot me, if I could just save her. "Please just let her go and I will do anything you want." I plead.

"You would do anything?" he states. I nod my head in disbelief. He looks at me, his eyes squinted and head tilted back. His arm lowers and I see it swing at me. I feel my body hit the cement floor. My face feels numb, I reach my hand to feel my cheek and there is blood all over my jaw. I sit up immediately. I need to get up and stop him. Jacob's hand pushes my shoulder back down. I look at him as he kneels down to my level. There is a little smirk on his fucking face as he swings the gun back and forth in front of my face.

"I am not going to shoot you that would be stupid. I want to see you suffer. The way you look at her, like she is the water to your never-ending desert. The moment she is gone you parch you wither. You become the man I am this very moment, a man who has had his life taken away from him. I can see it in your eyes doc. Losing her would kill you but without being able to reach the end to the endless abyss. You are alive but there is no life. That is your punishment."

He quickly grabs me into a head lock with his left arm and leans on me so I am trapped under his weight. The flashlight hits the floor pointing up to the ceiling, making everything barely visible. The trigger clicks into place and he raises the gun while holding me down. I can't get enough momentum against him to but I try with all my might. Even if it is an inch it could mean the difference of a trajectory of my wife or the drywall. He forces my head to look at the direction and he lowers the gun. I try frantically to move around to screw it up but he is built like a brick wall. My muscles coil up against him, my body frantically tries to move him.

The sound is defining as it echo's off of the four walls. My body is immediately released from his grip. There is no movement from my body not even a twitch, no movement from her body. The rattling of her hands against the hand-cuffs, no movement. My lungs are heaving for oxygen but it is not air that fills them it is lead.

"It isn't so happy now, is it? Huh, it isn't fun, losing the only thing you cared about and the hands of someone who should have know better. I hope the torture eats at your very soul that you come to realize that this, right here is your entire fault. Your wife is dead because you decided to play ignorant and your actions killed my wife. This is the sweetest revenge." He then aims the trigger at himself, his temple, he looks me straight in the eye and another blow echoes off the walls.

A metallic hollow sound hits the floor along with the thud of his heavy body. The world inches further and further away. I inch further and further away from who I was. The bed where she is...was, feels like a million meters further. My father's voice rings in my ears, _Check her injuries son she may still be hanging on._ Dragging myself up, I realize what I need to do.

Standing above her, looking over her, the body I once called home looks lifeless. Blood is pooled around her neck. Her eyes have stayed open, shocked, angry, scared I am not sure. It looks bad but I am a doctor and it is not official until there is no pulse or heartbeat. I reach out my hand my two fingers in place, like they always are when I do this. Her wrists already feel cold, I know the answer based on the trajectory of the shot and the amount of blood pooled around but I was always told to remain hopeful. My fingers latch around her bloody wrist to frantically search for a heart beat anything a slight slow rate. Nothing, nothing there is no feeling but cold dead flesh. She...is...gone, permanently. My joints ache as I sit back down unable to process unable to leave without her. I rake my hand across my face in agony

"I should have known his wife was ill, I should have caught it. How much more have I done wrong in that hospital? How many more lives have I ruined because of my carelessness?" I whisper to myself. I sit back down on the floor muttering to the hollow air. A siren sound erupts and gains, whining getting louder and louder in my ear. I get up to my feet again.

"I know I promised that I would not do what I am going to do Alice but I cannot do it, I cannot live without her. I love Charlotte and I am sorry she will have to deal with what she will have to deal with later in life. I am most sorry to you Bella. I know you will not be happy with this. If there is a heaven I will gladly take any punishment you are going to put me through, if only you are by my side to make me see it through. Selfish as I am if there is a heaven, I will end up in hell, doomed to spend eternity away from you."

There is the gun lying there, shiny, drenched with blood. I bend over and pick it up, examining it, opening it up to count the bullets. There are two left but this will only take one. I walk over to her again. Her brown eyes haunt me. I reach over and shut them. There is no more fear. The gun aimed at my heart, it won't be quick but I cannot miss. The clicking of the barrel and...the...end.


End file.
